dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Character Creation and Roleplaying/@comment-25447006-20150320230948
Name: Karri Physical Description: Karri, if you initially saw her walking around in her red sneakers, would not be someone you'd think to be female. Her waist-long, dark brown hair is concealed under her dark blue biker's cap. Her figure is not overly feminine, and her dark blue gakuran jacket hides what there is, though under that jacket you would see a red tank-top. She stands 5'8" and weighs 122 lbs, which is only slightly less that the average 18-year old. Under her brown fingerless gloves, her nails are somewhat short. On top of that, she has brown eyes and a somewhat masculine voice. The only indication that there's something unusual about her would be the tail hiding under her black pants that most Saiyans are seen with, but even then she's not completely Saiyan; she's also part Human. Personality: Karri is not very good with strangers, so she acts somewhat distant and uncaring. So then you'd think she wouldn't care about anyone but herself, right? In actuality, it's the opposite; she has a strong sense of justice, and won't stand to see anyone be wrongfully harmed, exacting swift punishment to any evildoers. Due to incidents in her past, she disguises herself as a boy to be accepted by others, and will only reveal her true gender to those she trusts greatly. If you are able to gain her trust in the first place, then you will have gained a fiercely loyal and caring friend. Backstory: Born to a Saiyan father and a Human mother, Karri was a sweet and innocent young girl... Initially. She was made fun of in school for having a tail, and when she tried to engage in activities with the boys, she was rejected due to both her tail and for being a girl. A few weeks later, her grandmother passed away, and she moved with her parents to be closer to her grandfather, transferring to a new school in the process. Remembering what happened last time, she concealed her hair and tail, disguising herself as a boy. And this seemed to work for her; her classmates accepted her and life looked like it was going to improve for her... But the past can't be erased that easily. Near the end of her high school career, she encountered a classmate from her old school while in the park with some friends. Eager to pick up where he left off, he stole Karri's hat, exposing her gender to everyone present. That was the last straw. Using her signature Ki Shotgun Blasts for the first time, Karri, angered beyond reasoning, beat the bully senseless. Despite this, however, the situation was unsalvageable; her friends now knew she was a girl and part Saiyan. Overwhelmed with embarassment, Karri ran away from home. It has been a year since that incident, and she has been wandering the world ever since, but she does intend to eventually finish her education. System Information: Race - Saiyan/Human Halfbreed Skills - Zenkai, Hard Worker